


Stripes and Solids

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Drunk hanky-panky, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, These boys really like each other, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol use, helping hand, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: Jesse works up the courage to ask out one of his buddies on the pick-up hockey team for a low key date at the local pool hall. Alcohol leads to some wandering hands and Jesse is more than thrilled.





	Stripes and Solids

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent as trans Jesse is very important to me. Also, like stated in the tags, they get drunk on their date but they are both /very/ enthusiastic about events following. They'll be seeing each other a lot after this.

Jesse was surprised when Gabriel accepted his offer for a few rounds and pool with seemingly no hesitation. Gabriel knew there were feelings involved so maybe he was just indulging him, but it was entirely within the realm of possibility that Gabriel wanted to see him for his own reasons too.

They met soon after Jesse moved into town; once he was settled into his bachelor pad he made an effort to look into what sort of social groups, communities, or events the city had going on and he decided to sign up for the shinney hockey at the rec centre only a few blocks away from his place. With the muscle mass he’d been gaining since starting T, anything athletic was right up his alley. Jesse got along instantly with the guys he would play with regularly and he got into their social circle instantly. Living nearby, he was also able to offer up his place for pre-drinks before their games or a place to wind-down afterwards. Gabriel was one of the regulars- a guy who got along with anyone and definitely one of the main ringleaders of the group as everyone looked to him as the kind of man they aspired to be.

Now a few months of being in town, Jesse pulled himself together and asked him out. The set-up being an innocent evening at the pool hall- a sort-of low stakes night. If they didn't have much to talk about, Jesse could at least just focus on the game in front of him with a few beers down. Jesse was all about keeping things casual, arguably as a defence mechanism, as putting in little effort as possible maintained a cool air about him and kept him from being hurt. Unfortunately, being hurt was something he'd been very familiar with the past few years as the dating game as a trans gay man not really lending him the most positive of opportunities- or at least people not in it for the best reasons. Jesse waited it out at first, trying to keep an ear out for the conversations the guys would hold to get an idea of what sort of views his peers held. When Gabriel initially spoke up in defence of queer topics, Jesse knew at the very least that he was safe. When Gabriel came out as gay a little while afterwards, he would have beat himself up about it if he never asked him out.

The pool hall wasn't the classiest joint- another nod to low effort, but at least the beer was cheap. Jesse arrived a bit earlier than he had planned on Gabriel meeting him because his nerves were all over. He sat at the bar with a drink in hand as he absently watched a baseball game play on the old TV screen on the wall behind the counter. Jesse gripped his glass a little tighter thinking about how he was going to spend at least two hours alone with Gabriel, if he even showed up at all. No-shows were a reoccurring theme for him. Maybe it was best if Gabriel didn't come; it could potentially save his pride if the night was a colossal failure. And just as the thoughts were getting to him-

“Mind if I sit beside you?”

Jesse whipped around to find the source of the voice and there stood Gabriel Reyes, looking as gorgeous as ever even dressed in a casual pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt that clung to his arms oh-so nicely. It took a moment for Jesse to come back to himself with the beer starting to get into his system. “Yeah, of course! I was just by the bar waiting for you, though. If you’d like, we can go straight to a table?” He felt like he was babbling already.

“How about I get the table set up and you get me a drink?” Gabriel flashed a toothy grin and Jesse could feel himself melting.

“Y-yeah, definitely. What can I get you? I don't think I know your usual yet,” Jesse tried to say evenly as he fidgeted with his nails under the counter.

“Surprise me.” And with that, Gabriel turned away to find a free table. He couldn't help but stare as Gabriel walked and it became very apparent he was absolutely putty in Gabriel’s hands. He got himself another beer and ordered Gabriel a rum and coke. Can't go wrong with that, right?

He met his date at the table, drinks in tow. “Want to trade?” Gabriel asks, holding out a pool cue for the drink. A shaky hand offers it to Gabriel which he happily accepts, taking a swig right off the bat. “Not bad,” he said smiling, looking towards Jesse. The smile makes Jesse’s cheeks burn and he quickly diverted his eyes lest Gabriel catch the pink on his face.

Jesse adjusts his grip on the cue and lines himself up. “How about we go ahead break this. Mind if I-?”

Gabriel waves his hands towards the table then takes another drink. “Be my guest.”

He doesn't like to brag, but Jesse is good. Getting through his second drink, as he’s sinking pockets he starts to show off and is working the angles on his shots. Gabriel offers a fake standing ovation when Jesse lands a pretty incredible last pocket and he feels so good about himself. “Thank-you, thank-you! I’d like to thank my mom, dad, and most of all to God,” he jokes as he bows.

Gabriel got himself a refill a few pockets ago and he raises it to Jesse. “Incredible. Did you ask me to pool just so you could kick my ass?” He’s trying to sound serious but let's out a laugh as Jesse pretends to look hurt by his words.

“I’m not showing off, I just thought you’d be able to play a little better is all,” he teases.

“And insulting me! How you wound me, Jesse.” Gabriel downs his drink and signals the bartender to get him another. “I guess you’re right, I’ll have to step it up this time. Mind if I start us this time?”

“It would only be fair, wouldn't it?”

Gabriel starts to chalk up them end of his cue and cocks his head towards Jesse. “I think so too. How about we raise the stakes a bit?”

Jesse’s heart starts to beat a little faster. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his enormous crush. “Oh? What kind of stakes are we talking here?”

The bartender comes by their table and hands Gabriel a fresh rum and coke. Gabriel leans against the table and takes a drink before setting it down. “What if,” he begins as he lines up his shot, “winner gets a kiss?”

Jesse can't help but laugh to cover how hard his stomach jumps inside him. “A kiss? I didn't know the high stake of this game was made by a middle schooler.”

“A kiss and free drinks then. Sounds like an easy win for you, right?”

A smirk curls up on Jesse’s face. “Now I suppose it does.”

Gabriel turns his attention back to the table a makes his shot, landing the break and sinks a pocket effortlessly. “Stripes,” he comments before turning back to Jesse. Jesse watches as Gabriel makes a second shot- not sinking it but setting up his next move perfectly.

Jesse picks up his cue and shakes his head at his partner. “Now, I didn't know I made a deal with a cheat.”

“Cheating? Me? I'm just getting the hang of it now, honest.”

“You’re a wonderful con man, has anyone told you that?” Jesse fumbled his shot and Gabriel follows up by sinking the shot he had set up previously.

“If people realized it to be a con, then I wouldn't be a good con man now would I?”

“I suppose you wouldn't.”

The game continues and Jesse puts up a good fight, putting away the trick shots just to keep up with Gabriel. Jesse watches Gabriel let out a cheerful hoot when he lands his final shot and wins the game. Gabriel finishes his fourth drink, smiling. “This is free now, isn't it?”

Jesse sets aside his cue against the wall and closes the distance between them, the beer giving him a little confidence boost. “Yeah, free drinks and a kiss or something, right?”

Gabriel fold his arms and sits on the edge of the table, pretending to be deep in thought. “Was that the bet? I was so caught up in winning I forgot the terms and conditions.”

He rests a hand on Gabriel's waist and looks up at him; Gabriel stands a few inches taller than him and his arms are still folded in front of his chest and Jesse just wants to grab all of him at once. “I think I remember pretty clearly,” Jesse mumbles, bringing his free hand up to Gabriel’s face and pulls him into a kiss. The alcohol makes him a little sloppy and he grips Gabriel’s waist a little tighter as he kisses him. Gabriel unfolds his arms and wraps them around Jesse’s neck as he deepens the kiss and Jesse is surprised when he feels Gabriel’s tongue slip into his mouth. His heart is absolutely singing when he feels Gabriel holding him, his weight grounding him to the present. The rush of emotions make Jesse go light-headed, breaking off the kiss to catch his breath.

Gabriel moves a hand to hold Jesse’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, a look of concern in his eyes. “You doing alright? Looks like you might pass out,” he said softly.

It look a second for Jesse to come back to himself. “I'm more than alright. I’ve just, ah.. Just wanted this for a while, is all,” Jesse managed to get out with his head still swirling.

Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his lips by Jesse’s ear. “A while now, eh? Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think you were absolutely the cutest thing ever.”

“Fuck,” Jesse breathed in disbelief. The guy he’d been pining over for what, months now? Likes him back and _fuck_ he needed his mouth back on him right now. Jesse tried to turn his head to catch Gabriel’s lips in a desperate kiss.

“Ah, ah,” Gabriel said, stopping Jesse. “How about instead of making a scene in here, we pay and head  
out?” Jesse couldn't help but pout, not wanting to move. Seeing Jesse’s little puppy dog face, Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. “Oh now don't look like that! Don't worry, you'll have plenty opportunities to kiss me in just a bit.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and peeled himself from Gabriel to go cover the tab. When he returned, Gabriel was waiting by the door with an elbow extended for Jesse to take. Noticing the gesture, Jesse couldn't help but remark smiling, “And chivalrous too? I'm spoiled.” His partner led him out the door and turned the corner to walk around the building. The air outside was getting cooler now that it was approaching midnight and Jesse could hear the carrying-on of a drunken group somewhere down the street. Now that they rounded the corner, they had a little more privacy. Not much, but better than the inside of the pool hall.

Shrouded in the shadows of the building, Gabriel pressed his date against the cold brick wall. “At least we won't be putting on a show now.” It was hard to see back here, but Gabriel's deep brown eyes looking into his made Jesse’s heart beat faster.

His voice come out airy as if the wind was knocked out of him. “Please kiss me again?” He was getting so worked up with Gabriel’s body pressed against him, Jesse swore he would feel himself getting wetter as he leaned against the wall. He snaked his hands up Gabriel’s chest and gripped onto the front of his shirt to help keep him upright.

“How could I say no to that?” Gabriel’s voice was low and husky as he dipped his head and caught Jesse’s lips with his own. He faintly of the rum he'd been drinking and Jesse wanted to take as much of it in as he could. Gabriel was already pressed against him but Jesse tried to pull him by his shirt to get him as close as possible. Jesse took the initiative this time, slipping his tongue into the kiss and he sweared he could feel Gabriel was smiling into it. Gabriel’s hands held him tightly on his waist and he shifted his body briefly. As long as he wasn't leaving, Jesse didn't care what he did. If he just stayed with him in the moment for just a little longer, everything would be perfect. And that's when Gabriel moved so a thick thigh slotted itself perfectly between Jesse’s leg. Jesse moaned into the kiss while he felt the leg between his, rubbing him through his pants much too lightly so he dropped himself down a bit so he could grind down on it while their tongues moved together.

“You like my thigh there for you? Watching you grind down on me is so fucking hot, Jesse.” Jesse looked down between them and Gabriel’s cock was pressed up against the fabric of his jeans. He looked so thick and it was just teasing him like this. If he wasn't before, Jesse was soaked now after rutting against him and making out- the alcohol definitely not helping his libido.

“Fuck yes- All of this feels so good…” his voice sounded hoarse as he spoke.

“Would you like if a gave you more?” Jesse’s eyes snapped up to meet Gabriel’s gaze which was dripping with lust.

“God, yes. Here?” The thought of being with Gabriel outside wasn't necessarily ideal but it was thrilling thinking about the potential of being caught. It was dark back here, but it was not the most private location.

“Mhm,” Gabriel said softly as his hands went to Jesse’s belt, fumbling slightly in the shadows. “I'd love to feel you.” Very quickly a thought came to Jesse, ripping him out of the moment.

“Wait- Ah, shit. Gabriel, I’m… I don't have a… Shit this is a weird way to have this conversation.” Jesse’s face was flushed a deep red and all of his anxieties came bubbling up, not knowing how Gabriel would react. He waited nervously for Gabriel to respond.

Gabriel sensed his date’s sudden panic and his expression went soft. He brought a hand up to Jesse’s face and pushed his hair out of his face and stroked him gently. “Jesse, you're as much a man as any of the guys in our group. If this is too much, we can drop it and make a rain date or something, but know that I accept you, however you are. If you're comfortable, I’d just really fucking love to make you come. I think you're incredible and, God, you're so hot, Jesse.”

And just as quickly as his anxieties came, Jesse was overcome with relief. “Gabriel, holy shit-“ was all he could make out before his lips flew straight for the man in front of him. He wanted him so badly and knowing that Gabriel wanted him too made his heart almost explode. Gabriel's tongue felt so perfect in his mouth and it look every fibre of his will power to pull away. “Your lips and your thigh are incredible, don't get me wrong, but you said something about making me come?” Jesse mentioned, cocking his head.

“I did, now didn't I?”

“Mhm.”

“Then how about this…” Gabriel continued unbuckling Jesse’s belt and unzipping his fly. “Tell me if it's too much.”

“Do your worst.”

Gabriel chuckled, resting his hand on Jesse’s waistband. “I plan on it.”

He pressed a kiss on Jesse’s neck as he slipped his hand past his waistband before finding its place in the heat between his legs. Jesse moaned into the touch and Gabriel was quick to kiss his neck more while he played with him. Jesse widened his stance to allow Gabriel more access. His middle finger pressed on, idly playing with Jesse’s slit, relishing how wet Jesse was for him. “You should feel yourself… you been thinking about me?” Jesse just nodded in response; his eyes were closed as Gabriel worked him, taking as much of the feeling as he could. Gabriel's fingers slipped through his folds and found Jesse’s engorged clit.

“Ah! It's- ah, more sensitive than a normal one,” he stuttered, his body folding in on itself slightly from the touch.

“Noted,” Gabriel said in an even tone. “Try to relax, cutie.” Jesse nodded but he had no idea how he could relax when the man he’s fallen for is jacking him off, in public no less. When Gabriel starting tracing circles around his clit, he had to bring a hand to his own mouth to stop him from crying out.

Jesse wasn't lying; his pussy was dripping and sensitive and if Gabriel didn't slow down he was going to come in seconds. His breathing got ragged and he bit down on his hand as he felt himself approaching his climax, little sounds still escaping his fingers. “Gabriel, fuck- I’m gonna come, please!”

“Come for me, Jesse,” Gabriel panted before capturing Jesse in a kiss as he brought him to orgasm. Jesse cried out into Gabriel’s mouth and he felt like his legs were going to give out underneath him. Gabriel let him rest for a moment, just sweetly kissing him, but he didn't withdraw his hand from Jesse’s pants. “Think you can give me another?”

“Another? Oh God, I'm not sure if I have the energy for it- Ah!” and he felt Gabriel’s fingering moving again, making him tense up. He was a lot softer with his tracing this time, gauging Jesse’s reactions to his touch.

“Gabe?” he asked weakly.

“Yea?”

“I- I want to feel you inside me, please.”

Gabriel kissed along Jesse’s shoulder, speaking, “Absolutely.” With that, Gabriel’s fingers moved past Jesse’s clit and teased his entrance. “This what you want, to feel my fingers fucking you?”

“God, please. Gabe I’m so fucking wet for you, I need it- Oh _fuck_ ,” Jesse huffed as he felt a first finger slip inside him.

There was so little friction from all of Jesse’s slick that Gabriel easily slid a second finger beside the first, finally starting to get a little resistance inside him. “Your pussy feels incredible, Jesse.” Gabriel curled his fingers inside him and massaged his inner walls. Jesse was curling forward into Gabriel’s chest, body twitching with every thrust inside him. While he pumped his fingers, Gabriel pressed the pad of his thumb against Jesse’s clit which earned an instant reaction from the man under him. “Do you like getting rubbed while I fuck you?”

Jesse was so lost in the feeling it took a moment for him to speak up. “Jesus, Gabe. It's too much-“

“Good “too much” or bad “too much”?”

“Really fucking good “too much”. Don't stop,” he answered quickly before throwing his head back and panting heavily into the cool night air.

“Let me hear you, sweetheart,” Gabriel cooed, fingers still working Jesse’s pussy. Jesse was so worried about being loud in public but goddamn if this wasn't the best feeling so he stopped himself from trying to suppress his moans. The sounds of Jesse getting closer to his second orgasm were such a turn on for Gabriel, making him work harder to feel Jesse come for him again. He pressed in with a little more force, playing with that spot inside Jesse that made him cry out, particularly while his thumb was still applying pressure to his clit. It was all so much- Gabriel’s hand working him expertly, his weight holding him in place, the location… it was overwhelming and Jesse was almost over the brink again.

“Gabe- I’m, _holy shit-_ I’m coming, please please _please_!”

Gabriel felt Jesse clench up on his fingers inside of him and Jesse cried out right in his ear. To Jesse, his vision went white and his legs had no strength left in him so it was lucky Gabriel was pressed so close to him. “You're amazing,” Gabriel spoke as if he was in a daze himself, withdrawing his fingers and bringing them to his lips and sucking them into his mouth. “Not to mention you taste incredible.”

“That was… shit let me catch my breath.”

Wrapping an arm around Jesse’s waist, Gabriel pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Adorable. How about we get you home?”

“What about you? I can't help but feel like this is a little unfair.”

“Unfair?” Gabriel scoffs, “I wanted to treat you tonight. Who knows, if this night wasn't a total bust, maybe I could see you again?”

Thinking about how he wants to see him again gives Jesse butterflies all over again. “That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But to your previous question, you think I can walk right now?” Hands fumbled to get Jesse back in his sorts, giggles and stumbles interrupted to process but eventually they both looked somewhat presentable. Gabriel offered his arm to lead Jesse back to his place which thankfully wasn't far off- Jesse was exhausted but incredibly happy for the experience.

“Alright, how about we hobble you home?”

For the second time of the night, Jesse accepted Gabriel’s arm and smiled to himself. “Ha, now that's more realistic.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr -> localnastyboy.tumblr.com


End file.
